Roy x Ed drabbles
by NewMoxxie
Summary: A collection of random roy ed drabbles. well i say drabbles but there's probably only one that's drabble length xD different age rating for each; from PG to 15. Each drabble has a rating at the start. enjoy


My random prompts: morning; blur; chess; unhinge

**Prompt 1: Morning**

**PG MY FLUFF MUFFINS x3**

Early morning. Smell of coffee and fresh air. Birds sing, someone hums and a radio plays solemnly in the background. Edward Elric lies tangled in bed sheets. Half awake, half asleep he registers someone moving towards the bed. A creak as the bed takes their weight, and suddenly all of his blurred senses focus on the soft feel of breath blowing on his ear; a steady rhythm that matches his heart. "Morning," A statement or a welcome? "Ed? You awake yet?" Ed moans and rubs at sleepy eyes, tries to focus. A small laugh near by and a soft hand strokes his face. Blurry eyes adjust to the dim light, shapes forming; the end of bed, covered in clothes; the doorway leading into depths of still unrecognizable spaces; a set of wooden draws and a mirror, where a ghostly couple can be seen; and then a pair of black eyes, creased in the corners; a gentle 'hey', a kiss on the forehead and the world rushes into focus. Roy.

**Prompt 2: Blur**

**WARNING ~ CONTAINS FLUFFY CLICHÉ AND MOAAR ;D**

Last week holds one event that blurred every time Edward tried to think of it: slipped away with every grasp and danced out reach. He knew from what his brother had said that there had been party; a military celebration of some sorts, but Ed didn't know what for; he'd stopped listening at that point.

"Ni-san, shouldn't you hand your report in to the Colonel?" Colonel? The name was familiar, suiting; it slotted into a memory somewhere, but Ed couldn't think where.

"Of course. Yeah."

"You sure you don't want me to take it for you? You've been acting funny ever since last week."

"Naah, Al. I'll do it. Besides the fresh air will help me. I've been cooped up for too long ~ you know I can sit still." Ed grinned at his brother's ever frozen expression.

The walk was uneventful and it wasn't long before the forbidding shape of Amestris' military HQ's loomed. Suddenly his feet were carrying him into the Colonel's office, his hand knocking on the door.

"Enter," Comes the voice from within; it sounded harsh, but Ed could have sworn he had heard it softer. The door creaks as Ed pushes past it and the light coming from the back of the room is almost blinding.

"Ahh, Fullmetal. I trust you've come with the report I expected last week?" Eyes rolled at the comment.

"Yeah. Here," And Ed walks up to the desk, hands over the report. Fingers accidentally trail over his gloved hand as he passes it and the contact makes something snap. Memories pull Ed into an undertow; a leading hand; soft caresses; trails of moisture; soft lips and rising voices; a mysterious laugh and a feeling of comfort and laziness.

"I…" and then quieter, "Roy?" Eyes concentrate on Ed. Under the scrutinising the Fullmetal Alchemist backs up, falling over the sofa arm and into the cushion.

"Ed!" Roy dances around the desk, his pen skittering off it, forgotten. Ed comes up for breath as Roy leans down, concern creasing his eyes.

"What…what was that?" A tongue skates over dry lips.

"What?" The Colonel leans closer.

"What did you call me?"

"Oh." He sits. "Ed."

**Prompt 3: Chess**

**Rated 15 ~ INCLUDES ATTEMPTED LEMON; FAIL Dx**

"To play the game, you have to learn the rules Fullmetal." The Fullmetal Alchemist groaned and sunk deeper into the chair. As much as he disliked the bastard Colonel at times, he had to accept that he liked his office. Instead of paying attention to Roy as he got a chess kit out and set it up, Edward Elric scanned the room. His eyes stopped on the window and he entertained himself by watching the birds fight over breadcrumbs. He grinned as they swooped, squawked and dived. On second thoughts, they were annoying. _Show-offs_ Ed thought, frowned and turned back to the only other movement in the room. Roy was explaining the roles of all of the pieces, hands moving over the board. Either he was unaware that Ed hadn't been paying attention, or he had gone on ahead, intent on leaving Ed with the disadvantage. As he finished explaining he looked up into Ed's amber eyes. The intense of Roy's coal-pit eyes made the teenage feel uncomfortable, and Ed quickly looked away, trying to cover his discomfort by making himself look bored.

"Understand, Fullmetal?"

"Yeah, yeah. I have to kill the King. Whatever." Roy's eyebrows rose at this and a smirk settled on his lips.

"Kill? It's a game Fullmetal; no one dies. These," Roy picked up one of the bishops, "were never alive to start with."

"Tch, that's only cos you can't make 'em move with alchemy. That'd make this more interesting."

"Oh? And you could?" Now it was Ed's turn to smirk.

"Sure, watch this." And Ed leaned over the board and flicked the King off the table. "See? I win, end of game. Boy, you sure suck!" The Colonel watched the King as it rolled across the floor and under the bookcase.

"That, was childish."

"Huh?" Ed's grin slipped as Roy stood.

"I thought you wanted to play a game Ed, but I guess you were interested in other games. I can play childish you know." And suddenly he was swopping like the bird down on Ed. Roy's breath tickled the boy's ear as Ed tried to sink even further.

"You might have won the last game Ed, but I challenge you to best me in this one." He whispered, teeth nibbling on an ear, a tongue soothing the sores. Ed struggled to not moan, but couldn't help it when Roy found his pulse on his neck and sucked. Searching hands smoothed down the body they held captive, one settling on a wrist, the other moving further down. A moan escapes lips and a deep chuckle reverberates through the connecting bodies.

"What's the matter Ed? You're not going try to beat me?" _No_, thinks Ed. _This is the one game I won't fight you for. Because you're the only one that I can bear to play this game with._

**Prompt 4: Unhinge**

**PG ~ FLUFF-I-TY FLUFF FLUFF :D (and Ed sort of turns fem…by accident of course xD)**

Eye snap open in the darkness. Roy breathes in the night air deeply, trying to calm his heart. Ed stirs next to him as he shifts on the bed, flipping legs over the edge; Roy Mustang drops his head into his hands, sighs. Behind his eyelids scenes loop; of nightmares - of Ishval.

_Flames burst from the ground in a frantic rush, drying the ground of its blood. And then they ceased to exist; one moment, the rattle of machine guns, the next screams, and finally silence. The fire hisses in anger at the lack of fuel and slowly dies down._

"_Roy…" a whisper in his head. Turning into the smoke, the Hero of Ishval walks, his gait unsteady as he moves towards the fray._

"_Roy!" Louder now._

"_ROY!"_

Awake and shaking.

"Geez." Ed breathes, "I thought you wouldn't wake up! You just kept shaking and moaning!" Roy turned slowly to see Ed's golden brows knit together.

"I…I'm sorry Ed. I…just…" A shaky hand tears through hair. "Go back to sleep Ed. I'm gonna…Go back to sleep Ed." Roy moves towards the doorway on unsteady legs. Ed's face drops.

"Roy…Roy you know you can tell me…"

"It doesn't matter Ed!" Snapping; he can't help it. "It's just…nightmares…everyone has them…there's just-"

"Ishval. Right?" Ed takes in Roy's expression. "Yeah, they are. You moan in your sleep. Shake. Roy, I'm not here to judge. I'm not here…to be the bad person…come back to bed. Please."

"Ed. No. I need to-"

"What? Do what? Staying awake the whole night won't help. Please let me help you. Come back to bed." Roy sighs, drops his face and rubs his eyes. Holding the end of the bed frame for support he lets his feet lead him to bed. As he drops down onto the mattress Ed pulls him back gently into an embrace, lets him lie comfortably. Slight shifts and Roy settles his face into the nape of Ed's neck as Ed draws circles in his hair and his back.

"Sleep. I'm right here…and so are you. They're just memories Roy; they can't reach you, can't hurt you." Roy's breathing evens and he eventually falls asleep as Ed stares at the ceiling fan turn lazy circles; always circles. It's a trait it can't break.


End file.
